The Life and Times of Nicodemus Evans
by garbagetruck123
Summary: Vernon Dursley kicked his nephew out of the house. In 1988 Harry Potter-abused and bullied weakling-disappeared and in his place rose Nicodemus Evans-homeless orphan who'll gut anyone who messes with him. The time has come for Harry to go to Hogwarts but how do people react when Nico comes instead. Soulmate AU.Eventual Drarry Dark!Harry Sub!Harry Dom!Draco. M for language, mostly;)
1. Home Visit

**A/N: This is my first story. Blame any and all spelling and grammar mistakes on me because I don't have a beta. Future Drarry but it's a slow burn.**

 _Thoughts are in italics._ _ **Parseltongue is in bold italics.**_

 **Please R/R.**  
 **_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"Why hasn't Harry responded to our letters yet?" Dumbledore questioned angrily. "We've sent scores and not a single response."

"Well, Dumbledore, I don't think his name is Harry anymore. Have you seen the accepted students list?" McGonagall unrolled the parchment that had every accepted student's name magically written the moment they were accepted. The name 'Harry Potter' had been scratched out and 'Nicodemus Evans' had appeared beside it.

"For Merlin's sake what the hell happened?" Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose. For his plan to work the boy, especially his name, had to be recognizable. "We'll do a home visit and figure this mess out.

HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM

Nicodemus rolled over, checking his watch. _Shit, it's already eight o'clock. At least there are only 16 hours to my birthday._ Grabbing his glasses Nico did a quick check of the living room. He'd been squatting in an abandoned house for the past few days and the living room was the only place that was, well, livable.

He packed his meager belongings in his backpack. The last thing put up was Nico's 1.5-meter ball python named Fluffy. Just before he was going to sneak back out through the loose window boards he heard two distinctive cracks. Nicodemus spun, drawing his Bowie knife as he went, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Before him stood two elderly folk in what appeared to be fancy bathrobes. Nico almost felt bad and was about sheathe his knife when the man spoke, "Harry, my boy, how are you?"

 _Fuck, how do these people know my old name?_ "First of all, I ain't ya boy. Secondly, my name's Nicodemus or Nico, not fuckin' Harry. Thirdly, answer the bloody question before I carve ya like a Christmas goose." Dumbledore stood shocked, this wasn't what he'd planned. Not in the slightest. How am I supposed to make a boy who obviously trusts no one trust me implicitly? And the Dursleys' treatment didn't have the intended effect. This is going to be much harder than I originally thought.

McGonagall, while equally shocked, managed to keep it off her face. Before her stood a boy with short hair on the sides and hair on top that was long enough to cover his iconic lightning shaped scar. Speaking of scars in addition to the one of his forehead there was one stretching from between his eyes to his right earlobe. In that ear was two earrings. _This visit is going to be...unique, to say the least._ "Hello, Ha-I mean Nicodemus. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The man beside me is Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Understanding and anger lit Nico's eyes "You guys are the barmy folk who've been spamming me with those tosh letters?" He'd been attacked for the past week by letters with the same handwriting. The fact that the letters had followed his change of sleeping arrangements had been especially creepy.

"Yes we sent the letters and they are not tosh. Everything stated in them is completely true." Dumbledore replied gently.

Nico raised an eyebrow "You expect me to believe that there's a school for bloody magic just sitting in the middle of Scotland?" Before either of the professors could react the boy muttered to himself. "Well, magic would explain a shit ton of the crazy things that've happened to me." Louder he directed his next comment at the two people standing in front of him "OK, let's say the two of you haven't completely lost the plot. How the hell do you expect me to pay for it? Where do I buy my school supplies for that matter? And why are you just now visiting me? I mean sure there were the letters but those didn't explain that much."

Dumbledore started "Harry my boy-"

"I already told you my name ain't Harry and I'm not ya bloody boy. If you are planning to continue using the wrong name then I'll just finish this conversation with Professor McGonagall."

Dumbledore gritted his teeth and slowly exhaled through his nose "Nico the first thing I must ask is while Harry Potter is no longer your name, something I will respect, was it your name previously?" Dumbledore barely avoided grinding it out but the exasperation remained in his tone.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Nico tightened his grip on the knife. It had dropped down a bit during the conversation but he snapped it back up to chest level, edge facing outwards.

McGonagall pulls out 3 scraps of parchment and quickly transfigured them into chairs "Take a seat, you'll probably need it. But before we explain please put the knife away."

Nico followed her instructions but before she began again he opened his backpack and pulled out his snake. "This is Fluffy," he lifted the serpent briefly, "he is completely safe and I only keep him in there," Nico nodded to the ratty, black backpack, "for transport. Since it appears that we'll be here for while I figured I'd let him out for a while."

 ** _I don't like these people, master. They seem odd._**

 ** _Firstly, I told you to call me Nico or friend. And never Master, Fluffy. Secondly, I don't like the man either and the lady seems OK. I need to hear them out._**

 ** _Fine._** With that Fluffy slithered up his owner's arm and made himself comfortable on Nico's shoulders, head nestled in the hollow of Nico's collarbone. Nico glanced up only to be met with anxious and alarmed glances. "What?"

"You can talk to snakes, Nico?" Dumbledore carefully questioned, raising his eyebrows in curiosity and carefully hiding his small, satisfied smile. _Just as I suspected. At least one thing is going according to plan._

"Yeah. So what?"

"It's just an incredibly rare ability so it's just a shock. There is nothing wrong with it. But back to the matter at hand. The lightning shaped scar on your forehead- do you know how you got it?"

"The Dursleys told me I got it in the car crash that killed my parents."

McGonagall raised her voice, anger, and incredulity causing her Scottish brogue to come out "They told you that your parents died in a CAR CRASH?" Nico nodded "Dumbledore I told you not to put him with those people. I told you that the Dursleys would do him absolutely no good but you ignored me. Look at what they told the boy."

Nico jumped up from his seat, unsheathing his knife as he went. Pointing it at Dumbledore's face "YOU'RE THE ARSEHOLE WHO SAW FIT TO PUT ME IN THE CUSTODY OF THOSE NEGLECTFUL, SELF-CENTERED EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS?" Dumbledore swallowed and nodded slowly, he opened his mouth to explain Nico spoke the following words slowly, and darkly with cold fury shining in his emerald green eyes, "Explain. And it better be good." Nico took a step with every word, and on the final one, he pressed the tip of the knife to the hollow of Dumbledore's throat.

McGonagall started to draw her wand but Dumbledore, stuck in a chair with an 8-inch knife pressed against his throat, shook his head no. Only luck prevented his neck from being pierced. To Nico, he said "I must explain the circumstances surrounding your parents' death before I can tell you why I decided to leave with the Dursleys. On Halloween 1981 a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort," McGonagall flinched at the name, an action that did not go unnoticed by Nico, "attacked your and your parents' home. He killed your father first and then went after you and your mother. Your mother died protecting you. When Voldemort," McGonagall flinched once more, "came after you, he used his preferred method- the Killing Curse. Which, until you, was thought to be 100% effective. Instead of killing you the curse backfired and killed Voldemort instead, leaving you, Nico, with your lightning shaped scar."

"What does that have to do with leaving me with the bunch of fuckwads known as the Dursleys?" Nico spat with a sneer on his face

"You became famous that night partly because you defeated Voldemort the darkest and most evil wizard who has ever lived and partly for being the only person to have survived the Killing, which earned you the nickname 'The Boy Who Lived'. I left you with the Dursleys for 2 reasons. First of all, I wanted you to grow up without the drama and vanity of being a celebrity. And secondly, I placed a Blood Protection Charm as a form of protection because while Voldemort may have been defeated his followers might have come after you to avenge their leader's death. For it to work you have to be living with relatives and consider that place home. I did not know how horrible they would be towards you. Even with McGonagall's warnings, I thought the benefits of the Blood Protection would outway the whatever the Dursleys' might put you through." Nico snarled and pressed the point of the knife slightly deeper, pricking Dumbledore's skin. To appease the increasingly angry child he added: "Which I was completely wrong about and I'm sorry about everything that you had to go through due to my gross miscalculations."

Dumbledore maintained the suffocating silence but prayed in his head. _Please let there be enough truth in there to allow my dragon crap to slip through unnoticed._

Nico stared into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. _He's hiding something. I know it. But I can't prove one bloody thing._ Nico withdrew the blade as both adults sighed audibly and backed away. "Fine." He flopped back into his chair.

McGonagall caught Dumbledore's eyes and decided to speak up "Nico may I ask why you changed your name? As well as why do you hate the Dursleys so much? And why did you run away?"

Nico sighed and sheathed the knife "When I lived with the Dursleys they kept me in a cupboard under the stairs. My cousin, Dudley, bullied me constantly. I was forced to cook for myself starting when I was 5. If I burned something, my hands were run under scalding hot water. Uncle Vernon called me 'freak' regularly and when he was angry I was either 'Potter' or 'boy'. If I didn't complete my chores I was locked in my cupboard without dinner. When I got in trouble at school- mostly for things beyond my control like my magic or Dudley and his gang- I'd be locked in there for a week or more. The only food I got during those times was broth, water, and a slice of stale bread once a day. I didn't run away, by the by. A couple months before my 8th birthday, right before the end of school, Dudley and his friends were chasing me so I tried to get away by jumping onto the trash cans. Somehow I ended up on the roof instead, the Dursleys were called, and I was suspended for the rest of the school year- which was about a week. When we got home I was locked in the cupboard for a month. When they finally let me out they shoved my clothes into my backpack and drove to the park. When we got there Vernon grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me out of the car. He told me that if I ever returned to their house he'd kill me. I never tested him on that threat."

McGonagall was about to begin speaking but Dumbledore beat her to the punch "Nico I'm sorry for what you went through there but why did you change your name? Was it to maintain anonymity?"

"Nah, the Dursleys never reported me missing. They probably said I went to some school for delinquents. I changed my name because I wanted to completely disassociate myself with the Dursleys and that time in my life."

"What caused you to choose the name you did?" McGonagall inquired

"I took my mother's maiden name because I wanted to have a connection with her besides Petunia. The name 'Nicodemus' was taken from the bible. I've read it from cover to cover mostly because when I was locked in the cupboard there was nothing else to do. I don't actually believe in any of that God or Jesus bullshit."

Dumbledore smiled inwardly The little arse doesn't even know how apropos his chosen name is. "I guess this means that there's only one more question for us to ask: Will you be attending Hogwarts in the autumn?"

"Depends on the answer to these questions: Is there someone who can take me to wherever I buy my school supplies because I'm certain that you can't buy them in the London I know? Where can I get money to purchase them because I only have about 5 quid to my name? Also, I noticed snakes weren't on the approved pets list so would I be able to take Fluffy with me?"

"Nico, your father was from an extremely old, and wealthy, pureblood family. You have plenty of money in Gringotts- the Wizarding bank located in Diagon Alley. Tomorrow we'll send a representative from Hogwarts to take you there. About Fluffy, we usually don't allow snakes as pets but since you can communicate with him I'll allow you a familiar exemption."

"OK. I'll go to Hogwarts. I'll await your representative tomorrow. Goodbye."

McGonagall and Dumbledore said their goodbyes and apparated right outside of Hogwarts' anti-apparition wards. McGonagall retired to her chambers with a glass of Highland Park 18 scotch. _Next year will definitely be interesting_. She downed the rest with a smirk.


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N: There was an error on my end of the first time I posted this chapter and I needed to take it down to fix it. I am incredibly sorry for the inconvenience so here it is, again. I forgot to do this last time but I, unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J.K Rowling. Thank y'all** **for your wonderful reviews- I find them truly motivating. Kamui5 did bring up an important question- Harry will NOT be joining Voldemort. Please R/R**

 _Thoughts are in italics. **Parseltongue is in bold italics**_

* * *

"Severus I need you to escort a first-year to Diagon Alley, " Dumbledore informed the surly Potions professor standing in front of his desk.

"May I ask why their guardian can't do it?' Snape snarled.

"Because the student in question was kicked out of their home by said guardians. McGonagall has a home visit and I have administrative work to do."

Snape sighed There goes my day. "Fine who's the student and where are they?"

"Here is the address," Dumbledore passed him a small scrap of parchment and a photo. "The student in question is Nicodemus Evans, who was formerly known as Harry Potter."

"You want me to deal with Potter's son, the acclaimed Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter?"

"No, I would like you to deal with Lily's son, a homeless orphan, Nicodemus Evans. Severus, I know you didn't like James but remember this boy is Lily's child, too." Dumbledore pleaded.

 _He has a point, even if he's trying to manipulate me_. "Ok, fine I'll escort Po-Evans to Diagon Alley."

Severus spun around, with a full robe billow, and exited Dumbledore's office. Once the door had closed Dumbledore stroked Fawkes and thought. _Hopefully, Snape's… brusqueness will turn the boy off of Slytherin. And once he enters Gryffindor I'll be able to control the brat._

* * *

Snape stalked through the Entrance Hall grumbling about meddling Headmasters when McGonagall nearly ran into him "Severus, you are taking Evans to Diagon Alley, right?"

"Yes."

His colleague shoved a book into his hands, a quick glance down revealed it was a copy of Hogwarts: A History "Pot- Evans gets free books for just being a celebrity?"

"That was his mother's book and I'm giving it to him because he deserves something to connect him to his parents other than his name." McGonagall stared Snape down.

 _Must everyone have a point today?_ "Fine. I truly must leave now. Have a nice day." Snape huffed and strode from the castle

HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM

Nico brushed his teeth over the broken sink. He spat and rinsed with his bottled and distilled water. A crack sounded behind him and he spun drawing his knife as he went. When he noted the man's plain black robe he sheathed the weapon "Sorry 'bout that, it's a knee-jerk reaction. I assume you're the Hogwarts representative."

"Your assumption would be correct- I am Professor Snape and I teach Potions at Hogwarts. Though in what world does drawing a weapon become a knee-jerk reaction?"

"A world where you don't know if the things rattling the dumpster behind you are rats or another, equally armed human. And both possibilities are equally likely."

 _Maybe I misjudged the boy. He is… not what I expected, to say the least._ Severus withdrew the book from his robes "This was your mother's. McGonagall thought it would be good for you to have."

Nico held it reverently stroking the cover and spine, he looked up at Snape "Please. send her my thanks." He said quietly.

Snape jerked as Fluffy slithered against his foot. "What is that?" He said, gesturing with his foot.

Nico ducked down and grabbed the reptile "This is Fluffy, my pet snake. Are we going to leave soon?" Snape nodded so grabbed his backpack and slipped the python in. Securing the bag he nodded "Lead the way, sir."

"Do you have your supplies list?"

Nico grabbed the piece of parchment sticking out of his backpack's side and brandished it "Right here, Professor."

Snape wrapped his arm around Nico "Hold onto me, Evans." Nico responded by cautiously grasping the older man's robe.

The world went black and Nico felt as though he was being squeezed from all sides. When he regained sight there was a cobblestone street beneath his feet, something he noticed only because he half collapsed when he landed. He supported himself by gripping his knees; nausea preventing him from standing upright. "Are you going to vomit?" Snape inquired archly.

Nico swallowed and shook his head. As he rose to his full height "I'm going to be fine. But what was that?"

With that reassurance, Snape strode off toward Gringotts, Nico following a step behind. "That was Apparition- a magical version of teleportation."

"I thought this was Lord of the Rings, not Star Trek," Nico muttered under his breath. Severus smirked and barely managed not to chuckle. It wouldn't do for the evil Potions Professor to be caught laughing.

When the duo reached a magnificent marble building Snape stopped. "If you aren't a complete and utter dunderhead then you have probably already deduced that this is Gringotts, the one and only Wizarding bank. It is one of the most secure places in the world- the only place that could possibly be more secure is Hogwarts itself." Snape and Nico pushed through the outer doors and strolled into the marble entrance hall. When they approached the second set of doors Nico read the poem under the breath

"'Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.' What exactly would happen if one tried to steal from Gringotts?"

"Planning your life of crime already?"

"No, but it's usually good to get vague threats specified."

Snape held open one of the silver doors and Nico entered Gringotts for the first time. A look of wonder alighted upon Nicodemus' face as he saw the splendor of Gringotts. When his eyes found the goblins his expression temporarily switched from wonder to shock but the original expression soon returned. Snape's own face remained blank _Is that what I looked like when I saw Gringotts for the first time?_ "Close your mouth walking around with it open makes you look stupid. And before you ask Gringotts is run, and almost completely staffed, by goblins."

Snape approached a teller with no customers. The goblin greeted him "Hello, my name is Griphook. How can I help you today?"

"First, the boy here lost the key to his vault and so he'll need a new one. After that we'll need to make withdrawals from his account and," Snape withdrew a note and passed it to the goblin, "713."

Griphook examined the note and, satisfied with the authenticity, pocketed it. He opened a drawer hidden from the Wizards' view. From there he pulled out a silver needle and a strip of parchment with strange markings around the border. "Hand, please," the gruff request was directed towards Nico who promptly stuck his hand out, over the counter. Griphook pricked the child's pointer finger and pressed it to the parchment. The parchment glowed briefly and the words 'Vault 687' appeared beneath the blood droplet along with a key. "Mr. Potter-"

"That is no longer my name. My name is Nicodemus Evans."

"Sorry. Mr. Evans, Master Snape follow me." Griphook led them to the tunnel entrance and held the cart door open. The two wizards entered with the goblin following. "Hold on tight." Griphook pulled a lever and the cart lurched forward. Snape braced himself for the dramatic speed increase, unfortunately, Nico wasn't expecting it and found himself thrown against the front of the cart. There were a few seconds of easy riding in which Nico managed to regain his footing and brace himself against the cart. He actually ended up enjoying the ride afterward. Is this what a roller coaster is like? The cart jerked to a sudden halt as if it had hit an invisible wall, throwing Nico from his thoughts. "This, Mr. Evans, is your vault," Griphook announced as he hopped from the cart to the small ledge in front of the vault door.

The goblin inserted and turned the key. The door swung open silently, revealing huge piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Among the coins was precious jewels and gems- some set in jewelry, others so big that to cut them for jewelry would be nearly criminal. Swords, axes, helmets, and shields were strewn amongst the wealth as well. Nico stared, eyes wide the only think in his mind _This is all mine. I can buy whatever I want. I could buy all the food in Tesco._ Snape handed Nico a small sack "The bronze ones are Knuts, the silver are Sickles, and the gold ones are Galleons. 29 Knuts to a Sickle; 17 Sickles to a Galleon." He informed dutifully.

Nico nodded "Griphook, what's the exchange for Pounds to Galleons?"

"5 pounds to a Galleon, sir." With that Nico just shoveled money into his bag. Once it felt reasonably heavy he grabbed 40 Galleons and shoved them into his pocket.

 _What was the point of that? Unless, Ah._ Snape realized the purpose of the separate Galleons as his traveling partners reentered the cart. Griphook was silent this time when he pulled the lever. The cart shot forward, though this time it was a considerably shorter ride. This time when the cart ground to halt Nico noticed the hissing from his backpack. Oh shit.

Snape and Griphook exited the cart while Nico hastily opened his backpack and extracted Fluffy. _ **WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS MORNING? Did you first decide to hug an anaconda and then go on a fucking roller coaster? And why was I left in the backpack for the entire time?**_ The python hissed angrily.

 _ **Sorry about that, buddy. It's been a hectic morning. And would you rather have been unsecured in this death trap,** _ Nico kicked the cart, _**and run the risk of being thrown from it?**_

 _ **Point taken.**_

 _ **So I'm going to put you back- and don't give me that look- until we make it back to the surface.**_

 _ **Fine.**_ The serpent slithered back into the bag and Nico glanced back up from the reptilian face to expressions of mild surprise from the other two.

"You're a Parselmouth, Mr. Evans?" Snape sighed at Nico's look of confusion, "You can speak to snakes?"

What do you think? "Yeah, so what?"

"Piece of advice- I wouldn't advertise that ability. It wouldn't do for the Savior of the light to possess a Dark ability." Snape commented coolly.

"I'll keep that in mind, sir." _Funny Dumbledore didn't mention that._ "I trust that you'll keep this under wraps, Griphook?"

The goblin nodded and got back into the cart "You can trust a Gringotts goblins with every one of your secrets." With that declaration, Griphook once more pulled the lever and sent the trio shooting back up the tunnel.

The cart ground to a halt at the surface. Nico hopped from the cart in order to retrieve Fluffy. When the snake had left the bag he made himself comfortable on his owner's shoulders. _ **Much better.**_

Nico nearly hissed a 'You're welcome' back but, heeding Snape's warning, decided against it. The group entered the main banking hall. "Mr. Evans, in case you're wondering, the exchange counter is over there." Snape pointed to a small counter with about a dozen people dressed in Muggle clothing waiting in line. "Though I feel I must ask how have you been acquiring money since you left the care of your Aunt and Uncle?"

Nico began making his way to the aforementioned counter. "Firstly, not even the very loosest definition of care can fit what those people did to me. And, to answer your question, I begged, helped some of the older people with their groceries, and, on occasion, stole from stores. But my main source of income," he 'accidentally' bumped into an unremarkable middle-aged Muggle man, "was pickpocketing." As he spoke the final phrase he flashed Snape the wallet of the Muggle, whose ID he quickly checked.

Snape raised his eyebrow "One might question the intelligence of showing off their criminal ability to their professor." Maybe the boy isn't as Slytherin as I thought

Nico shrugged and turned to the Muggle man. "Mr. Granger, I think I found your wallet."

The man turned around "Oh thank you, young man. I didn't even realize I had dropped it. And it's Dr. Granger."

"Sorry, Doctor. I was wondering- is your daughter attending Hogwarts this fall?" Nico gestured to the bushy haired girl who turned to the voice talking to her father

"Yes, why do you ask?" He inquired suspiciously.

"Well, I'm going into my first year there and I thought it might be good to know somebody there before the school year starts."

The doctor nodded his understanding but before he could speak his daughter jumped in, allowing him to deal with the money. "Hi, my name's Hermione Granger. Well, you probably guessed my last because you know my father's but that's beside the point. I'm going to be a first year, too. It was a huge shock when I received my letter because I'm the first person in my family to be magical. The Deputy Headmistress even had to turn into a cat before my parents believed them. We're going to get my textbooks today and I just can't wait to start reading them. They'll just have to be fascinating. I mean they're about magic. Are you a Muggleborn as well? Oh, and what's your name?" Hermione somehow managed to say in under a minute

"My name Nicodemus Evans but you can call me Nico. My father was a wizard but I was raised with my mother's Muggle relatives so I am as knowledgeable about magic as you are." Dr. Granger turned to go, tapping his daughter's shoulder. "Goodbye, Hermione. I can't wait until we meet again." Nico finished with a smile.

"Bye Nico," Hermione called as she exited the bank.

Nico turned to the goblin at the counter and handed him the 40 galleons that Nico had slipped into his pockets at the vault. "What was the point of that interlude?" Snape ground out. "And could you have found a more annoying Witch to flirt with?

Nico rolled his eyes "The point was networking. I know absolutely no other students at Hogwarts and while she might not be the best person to have connections with at least she's easy to manipulate." Snape raised an eyebrow, " I mean there's like an 85% chance that she's easily manipulatable because she's been bullied most of her life for her bushy hair, buck teeth, and obvious nerdiness. While there might have only been a few actual bullies everyone else in her class probably shunned her for fear of getting the same treatment from bullies."

"And you got all that from a 2-minute conversation?"

The goblin handed Nico £200 and the pair left the bank "Yes and no. Some came from what she said but a lot of it was the way she held herself, the way she acted as if she wanted nobody to see her. Her tone screamed people pleaser in a way that only comes from years of being told that you aren't good enough. Where can I get a decent trunk?"

Or maybe he is. "Admirable nonsequitur. To answer your question Diggle's Trunks is just down the street. I assume you're in need of one?" Nico nodded so Snape turned, with an admirable robe billow, and led the way to the trunk shop.

"Welcome, welcome. How may I help you?" A man called from behind a counter. He was only about 4' even and wore a ridiculous purple top hat. His robes were a lurid shade of orange. When he looked up from the parchment he'd been writing on a look of delighted shock plastered itself onto his face. "Harry Potter, it's an honor to meet you!" The diminutive man squeaked with excitement.

"It's Nicodemus Evans nowadays. And If I remember correctly this isn't the first time we've met- you bowed to me in a shop once." Nico said with false charm.

"You remember me, I can't believe you remember me!" Diggle looked like he was about to faint from excitement

 _How could I not with that ridiculous top hat?_ "Of course I do, although there seems to be an imbalance in information. You know my name but I don't know yours." The boy once more ladled on the charm.

"Dedalus Diggle, at your service." The minute man gave a rather lavish bow. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just looking for a school trunk. I'm fine for now but your offer is much appreciated." With that dismissal and the arrival of another customer, Nico began looking at the trunks that lined every wall. Some, boasting dragon hide and Extension charms, were hundreds of galleons. They ranged from conservative browns and blacks to outrageously bright lime green and hot pink. Nico explored, examining every model trunk in the shop. After about a half hour he finally settled on a mid-priced, plain looking trunk, about 25 Galleons, that had both Self-Repair and Feather Light Charms.

When Nico went up to pay Diggle exclaimed: "I couldn't take your money, you've done so much for me already, Mr. Potter."

"First of all, it's Mr. Evans. Secondly, to take such quality work and not pay for its full value would be criminal. Good day, Mr. Diggle." Nico dropped the appropriate amount of galleons on the counter and sauntered out into the street with the trunk.

"So do you enjoy people fawning over you like that?" Snape's voice dripped with annoyance.

"No, but I would hope you would see the advantage in being nice to people in order to gain their trust and make them your allies."

"So you put on that show in the hopes of maintaining an ally you barely know and, at least for now, have no use for."

"For now is operative phrase. Who knows what I'll need in a few years. And before you ask about the discount- that store is his livelihood and to take the discount would paint me as someone who takes advantage of their fame instead of being gracious about it."

 _This boy could have a political face off with Lucius and have a fighting chance. Imagine what he'll be able to do in a few years time._ "Very well I'll drop you off at Madam Malkin's to get fitted for robes while I get your books from Flourish and Blotts."

Nico pulled a handful of coins from his purse and gave them to Snape. "For my books. Buy them used, if possible."

"Aren't you broke and homeless?"

"In the Muggle world. Either way, I don't take charity." Seeing the determined glint in the young boy's eyes the potions professor just left him at the tailor's with instructions to fit him for a 'Hogwarts set.'

Nico put his backpack in his new trunk. He left it, and his snake, at the front of the shop. A frumpy Witch led him to the back of the shop and he stepped onto the pedestal next to a boy with pale skin, even paler hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Nico had ever seen. "Hello, are you going to Hogwarts this fall, too?" He drawled.

"Yeah, I'll be a first year. What about you?"

"So will I. I'm going to in Slytherin- almost everyone in my family for the past four generations has been Slytherin. But anything is better than Hufflepuff- the house of weaklings, that's what they are."

"There are advantages to being underestimated. Someone in Hufflepuff could probably get away with murder if they wanted to."

The blonde boy snorted "How so?"

"Let's say there are two suspects- one in Slytherin, the other Hufflepuff. They both have a motive so which one are you going to suspect more. The weak Hufflepuff or the Slytherin?"

The other boy full out chuckled at that scenario, causing him to get pricked with a needle "That's positively the most Slytherin thing I've ever heard. Trick the Sorting Hat into sorting you into Hufflepuff so that you seem less suspicious." The tailor informed him that he was done "I hope to see you on the Hogwarts Express."

A minute later Nico was done as well and he exited the shop with his trunk and Fluffy on his shoulder. Out front he found Professor Snape speaking with the blonde boy and a man he assumed was the boy's father. "Hello, Professor."

"Hello, Nico. Where are your clothes?"

"In here," the boy gestured to his trunk.

The blonde man turned to Nico "I'm Lucius Malfoy and I here you had a very interesting conversation with my son."

"I did." Nico nodded, moving his bangs and flashing his lightning shaped scar.

Seeing the scar Lucius lifted the black haired boy's bangs "Harry Potter. I didn't think I was in such illustrious company." _Draco and he are already on the fast track to friendship. To have Potter as a Malfoy family ally would be quite a boon._

 _Who does this asshole think he is?_ Nico jerked his head from Lucius' hand. "I go by Nicodemus Evans, now."

"My apologies. It was a pleasure as always, Severus." Lucius nodded as a farewell.

"It was nice to meet you, Nicodemus. I guess you should know my name is Draco." The younger boy stuck out his left hand which Nico grasped. Nico's hand tingled with an electric warmth. It was one of the best things Nico had ever felt. The two boys let go of each other's hand and Draco jogged down the street to join his father.

Snape began speaking but Nico didn't really hear him. He was still feeling the after effects of Draco's handshake. _Is feeling this way normal? Is it because we're two wizards? But it doesn't feel like that every time another wizard touched me. Even a cute ones._ Snape interrupted the young wizard's revelry "Mr. Evans, have you heard a word I said?" His voice full of irritation.

"Sorry, sir, I was distracted. Can you repeat that?"

The professor sighed "I said we'd go to the Apothecary for most of the remainder of your supplies and then head to Ollivander's for your wand. Here are your books and change." Snape handed him a sizeable stack of books and a handful of coins. Nico got 4 galleons, 7 sickles, and 23 knuts change but what he noticed the most was that the book on top wasn't a textbook. Instead, it was a mid-sized book entitled _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ Nico looked up at Snape, the question plain on his face. "I knew your mother when we were children and she, as a Muggleborn, knew nothing of the wizarding world so I read her stories from this book. She absolutely loved it."

"But you already got me her other book-"

"That was a gift from Professor McGonagall."

"Well, thank you, sir." Nico slipped the books into his trunk. "Oh by the way- what are Hufflepuff, Slytherin and the Sorting Hat?"

Snape explained the House structure and Sorting ceremony at Hogwarts as he led Nico to the Apothecary for a relatively painless shopping experience. The trip to Ollivander's was tedious but not painful. It took nearly 45 minutes to find the right wand but once they'd gotten it Nico paid his tab and was ready to go 'home'.

"Hold on." Nico gripped Severus' robes expecting to be greeted by his temporary shelter when they landed.

When the blackness faded Nico was greeted by a semi-familiar, and unwelcome, sight. "Professor, why are we at a bloody Hospital?"


	3. Hospital

**A/N: New chapter, please enjoy. Just want to point this out now but the hospital they go to it NOT, I repeat NOT, St. Mungo's because in canon St. Mungo's is solely for magical injuries. I still do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. Please R/R because y'all's reviews are pure motivation.**

* * *

Snape sighed. _Why did I think that this was going to be easy?_ "Mr. Evans, anyone who looks at you can tell that there's no way you're healthy. I am willing to bet you're severely malnourished but since I am not a healer and there may be other, unseeable, issues you'll be getting a full work up by a licensed healer at one of the best Wizarding hospitals in the country."

"Why do you care so much?" Nico sneered. The only people who cared this much wanted something.

"Because you, as an accepted Hogwarts student, are under my purview. To have you sick or injured would be a failure in my duties." _That's, hopefully, enough information to keep him at bay._

"And?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

 _Dammit, why is this boy so bloody good at reading people?_ "As I told you before your mother and I were quite close as children and taking care of you is also a way to honor her memory."

 _ **You know he's right.**_

 _ **Shut up, Fluffy.**_ _I don't like this but I get the feeling that how I feel about it doesn't matter._ "Fine, lead the way." Nico grabbed his trunk and reluctantly followed the professor into what the sign declared London Healing Center. They entered what Nico assumed was a waiting area and Snape headed to the front desk. The boy flopped onto one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He retrieved his mother's copy of Hogwarts: A History from his trunk and began reading it. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Mr. Evans, leave your things and come here," Snape called a few minutes later. Nico stood, putting the book back, and walked over. "This is Healer Adams," the professor gestured to a 40-something Witch with lime green robes and a straight, chin-length blonde bob, "and she'll be performing your diagnostic. I expect you to be polite and cooperative. If I hear one word about you being insubordinate I will take 20 points off of your house the moment you're sorted." Snape threatened darkly.

"Even if it's Slytherin?" The professor had revealed he was Head of Slytherin in the Apothecary.

"Even then." Snape pulled Fluffy from his owner's shoulders. Nico glared and opened his mouth to object "The snake will interfere with the diagnostic charms. Now go."

Healer Adams strode down a hallway a turned left into an empty exam room. Nico sat upon the exam table. "So Mr. Evans when was the last time you had a physical?"

"Never. Well, maybe when I was an infant."

The Healer barely managed to hid her shock. "That long." Nico nodded "Why?"

"My family just couldn't afford it."

"Ok, I'm about to cast the diagnosis charm, it is completely risk-free. Lie back, please." Nico did what she said. "You may feel a slight warmth as I cast the charm. _Egritudo*_." The witch waved her wand over the boy's body and a sky blue light settled over him. It settled over him and soaked into his body. The light felt like sunshine on a summer's day as it did so. A few moments later a sheet of parchment popped from the Healer's wand. She read it silently, as she read she became more and more surprised. By the end, her eyes were bugging out from her head. As her gaze returned to Nico's face she schooled her features to indifference. "I'm going to get Master Snape. If that's alright with you?"

 _What's wrong with me?_ "Ok, Healer." The older witch went to fetch the professor leaving Nico alone in the hospital room. She was only gone for a few minutes but for Nico if felt like hours. When the healer returned, this time with a potions professor, and Fluffy, in tow. "Master Snape, please take a seat." She gestured to an uncomfortable looking chair.

"I prefer to stand. Just tell me what's wrong with Evans."

"Mr. Evans suffers from Scurvy, Rickets, severe malnutrition, and the flu. It appears that he's been suffering from malnutrition most of his young life. It's imperative that we start him on the strongest nutrition potions available along with supplements for Vitamin C, Vitamin D, and Calcium. I just need to know how his health got this bad. Without a reasonable explanation, I'll have to contact the Ministry."

Severus froze. He could threaten the healer. He could tell her it was none of her damn business. But neither of those things would help the situation. _What can I tell her? It has to be bad enough to be convincing but not so bad she still calls the Ministry._ In his silence, Nico spoke up. "Don't blame the professor. My family situation isn't the best but Professor Snape is helping me get out of it. That's why he brought me here." Nico used his best 'I'm just an innocent and helpless child' voice

"The situation is being handled?"

"Of course. I have made arrangements and he will be taken to a safe residence with competent caretakers the moment we leave the hospital." Snape declared. The Healer still showed some apprehension of releasing Nico into a known Death Eater's care. "On Dumbledore's request."

Nico's mistrust flared when he heard the old coot's name. So much so that he almost didn't notice how the Healer became compliant, even eager to get Nico treated and out of the hospital. "Of course. I'll get the flu potion but we don't stock the necessary strength nutrition potion. It will only take a few hours to brew and we'll be able to owl it in the morning"

"Go get the flu potion. I can deal with the nutrition potion myself. The blonde recognized a dismissal when she heard one so she left the pair of wizards to their own devices in the examination room. "Before you say a word, Mr. Evans, Dumbledore had nothing to do with me taking your here to get checked out. I just use his name for leverage."

Nico snorted "And I'm just supposed to believe you without question? Yeah right."

"I swear, on my magic, that Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had no knowledge of in my decision to bring you to this, or any other possible, hospital nor my decision to get you checked out." Snape solemnly swore. _He will probably, hopefully, not realize that the oath wasn't binding. Even if the statement was honest true._

"Was he involved in any other way?"

"Only because I was almost completely certain that Dumbledore wouldn't have given you any medical attention unless you were literally on your deathbed."

"Why? Not why would you assume that but why he would act like that?"

"He has his reasons the one he'll always reference is that it would be for the 'Greater Good'. Only he never says whose- I've always assumed it was his greater good."

"How does my suffering hel- Until I go to Hogwarts and view the school as a savior. And by extension him. Does everybody realize he's an evil, manipulative genius?"

"Very few people do, actually. He is viewed by most as a savior and proud leader of the Light. Anyone who openly opposes him is viewed as 'Dark' and instantly is cast out from good, Light society. It helps that he avoids being directly involved in politics."

"Good to know, Professor." _I'm not just anybody, though._

Healer Adams decided to re-enter the room after a few minutes of only semi-awkward silence. In her hand, she carried a potion vial. The liquid inside had the color and apparent consistency of motor oil. She shoved it into Nico's hands but the potions master intercepted it. He unstoppered it and sniffed it. Once he verified the contents and their freshness he handed Evans the vial which the boy downed like a shot and handed the vial back to Adams.

The healer accepted it and disposed of it in the waste bin. "Was that really necessary?" She asked Snape pointedly

"Dumbledore wanted me to be positive about the medication The-Boy-Who-Lived received." At Dumbledore's name, the witch's demeanor completely changed, again. "May we go?"

"Of course, just make sure the Evans receives his potion. He's to take it twice a day, with his breakfast and dinner. He must receive proper nutrition- 3 meals a day, at least 3,00 calories given his weight- along with the potion otherwise it won't work. Understand?"

Both Wizards nodded and left the room as quickly as possible. Once in the waiting room, Snape handed Nicodemus his snake and the eleven-year-old grabbed his trunk. "We'll be apparating, again?" Severus confirmed his suspicion and Nico grabbed onto the professor. "Brilliant, this is absolutely bril-" Nico was cut off by the feeling of being pulled away. Once more he felt a wave of nausea as the two landed. "How do you stand that?"

"Years of practice."

Nico looked up once he was feeling better and noticed they weren't anywhere close to the street they had left that morning. The home in front of him looked almost completely normal, except for a small plaque that read Prince Charity Orphanage. "I'm not going to an orphanage. They'll never understand me and my circumstances and heritage. I'll have to leave in a month anyways. There'll be no point except to traumatize me further. Orphanages are just death traps full of future serial killers and uncaring, underpaid staff." Nico began backing away but was stopped by Snape's hand on his shoulder.

"This orphanage was built and funded by a witch who had to abandon the wizarding world. She knows about magic and purposely takes in Muggleborns and Half-blood whose parents either died or kicked them out because of their magic. She'll also take in Squibs, person born to wizards but isn't magical them self, if they're family kicks them out at a young age. Her staff is very well paid and caring. They're trained to spot signs of bullying and possible psychological problems. I also know that if just release you back onto the streets there's no way you'll be able to get the food you need to make the nutrition potions effective. And I will not be wasting valuable money, time and ingredients just for the potions not to work because you couldn't afford food."

"How do you know all that?"

"The woman who runs it happens to be my mother. So I tend to be around whenever I can get away from the school."

"Fine," Nico trudged up the walkway with his things. The garden was neat and there were some toys scattered around the yard, well as 5 children, but not so many that it looked cluttered or like the inhabitants had money. _The outside is certainly neater than any other orphanage I've seen._ He knocked on the door with Snape looming over him. A woman with a hooked nose and dark hair like that of the potions professor answered.

"Sevvy- how are you?" She looked down "And you've found me another ward. He's positively starving and the look of those clothes he's been on the street for at least a few years. Come in, both of you." She ushered the house.

Nico noticed that there about 7 kids in a communal area. It was probably supposed to be some sort of TV room/ den but had instead been used as a game area. There were two bookshelves filled with board games, jigsaw puzzles, a few toys, and packs of cards. The furniture consisted of a couple of coffee tables, a card table, a half dozen chairs, and a few bean bags. When the trio had entered a few of occupants had glanced up to see what the fuss was about. Most of them lost interest, figuring that Ms. Prince would tell them about the new kid later.

A few minutes of carefully picking himself across the room and holding the door open for the other two landed Severus Snape in a room with a long table with benches instead of individual chairs, much like those at Hogwarts but smaller. "Hello Mother, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Eileen Prince stepped around Nico in order to capture her son in a hug "The same to you, Severus." She released him. "Here, sit down you two. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" The latter part being addressed specifically to the younger wizard.

"Nicodemus Evans, ma'am. It's a pleasure. What should I call you?"

"Ms. Prince is fine. Severus, can you expand on why you're here? Other than the obvious, of course." Severus filled her in on Evans' situation. The homelessness, the imminent year at Hogwarts, the medical issues, everything. The more Severus explained the more sympathetic her face became. When Severus was finished Eileen turned to the boy "Well, lucky for you young man, I just had another boy who was transferred out to family members in Ireland so we have a bed free." The woman called in another boy from the communal area. He was short, about 4'6, and bit chubby with light golden brown hair "Charles, please show Nico the empty bed. He'll be staying with us for a while."

Charles whisked Nico to one of the boys' rooms. Nico placed his trunk in front of one of the beds. Charles explained the rules and helped Nico settle in. Dinner was served at 7:00 and by then Professor Snape had left and given his mother Nico's ticket. At 9:30 Nico went to bed and for the first time in years Nico laid down in a real bed. He fell asleep within moments.

* * *

The next morning Nico awoke at 7:30, about a half hour before the other boys, to scratching at the window. He found a beautiful, jet black owl carrying a package wrapped in plain brown paper. He opened the window and the owl dropped the package onto his bed and flew off. Evans picked a note from the sender that read:

Mr. Evans,

Follow the healer's instructions to a tee or you will regret it once you get to Hogwarts. I will know if you don't.

Professor S. Snape

* * *

 ***Egritudo is a spell that I made up and is Latin for Diagnose.**


	4. Hogwarts Express and Sorting Ceremony

The next month was a paradox for Nico. On the one hand the time seemed to fly especially when he was studying his textbooks but on the other hand, September 1st could not come fast enough. The orphanage was exciting in the beginning but after seeing Diagon Alley nothing could compare.

There were a few things that had no downside or anything to bring him down. Like Ms. Prince taking him to the local thrift shop so he, for the first time in his life, could have some fitting clothes. She also made him get a tank for Fluffy which was annoying but, then again, she was probably right that he'd need one at Hogwarts. He'd been getting 3 full meals a day for the first time in his life. He couldn't eat a lot in the beginning because his stomach was too small but as the month went on he ate more and more. Between the food and the potion, he'd gone from looking starved to just looking skinny.

One of the best things were the other witches & wizards at the orphanage. There was Jordan Powell and Liliana Summerfield- both 10 and not going to Hogwarts for another year. All the other witches and wizards were already going to oldest two were Taylor Colbetzor and Dani Hart- both going to be 6th years and both in Ravenclaw. Sunita was to be a 4th year Hufflepuff and the youngest of the group, excluding Nico, was Taylor's brother Daniel. He was going into his 3rd year in Gryffindor. Most of the group was Muggleborns- the Colbetzors were Muggleborn orphans while Dani's parents had kicked her out when she got her Hogwarts letter. Sunita was a half-blood but her mom, a witch, died in childbirth and her dad, a muggle, got hit by a bus when she was 5. Neither parent had any family to take her in so she went into the system. They told Nico about life at Hogwarts. That as long as you read the textbook you could, and would, sleep through History of Magic, you should NEVER, not even under threat, accept candy from the Weasley twins, and Professor Snape was horribly mean and always, ALWAYS, favored Slytherin.

The last comment confused Nico, Professor Snape had been pretty nice when the pair had gone to Diagon Alley. And Nico said so.

"However he treated you outside of school at school he's not going to be as nice especially if you become a Gryffindor," Daniel told him.

"Honestly speaking, Professor Snape isn't that bad as long as you aren't a Lion. And one could argue that since the Headmaster favors Gryffindors all Snape is doing evening the score." Sunita pointed out.

"How does he do that?" Daniel exclaimed, outraged.

"If a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin had done ½ the stuff the Weasley twins have done they'd been kicked out in their 1st year. Whenever a Gryffindor goes to the Headmaster's office he gives them an admonishment and MAYBE a night of detention. And that's for things that someone from another house would get a letter home and a week of detention. I know Snape is unfair to Gryffindors but Dumbledore is unfair to everybody else." Sunita explained.

Daniel spluttered at Sunita's fairly accurate assessment of the situation "You can't deny that he favors Slytherin- way more than Dumbledore favors Gryffindor."

"Except that he's the only person who ever gives them a break."

"Well one of them called me a Mudblood!"

This is where Dani stepped in "After you called her and her Soul Mate dykes. And then implied that the Slytherin's Soulmate was a gold digger"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'Soul Mate'?" Nico interjected

"In your 4th year Charms class, you'll learn about the various bonds that a couple can form. One of which is a Soulmate bond. This type of bond is rare but not extremely so. It is unique because it's the only bond where the pair cannot choose their partners and it is the only one that can be completed before both of them have come of age- instead it can be formed as long both people involved are 15 or above. This is because a Soul Mate bond is formed by two extremely compatible magical cores and one's magical core is considered fully mature at 15. It is not only celebrated in the Wizarding World but also considered sacred. Which is why Daniel's comments were received so harshly. That and homophobia doesn't really exist in the Wizarding World."

"Well, how is it formed if you can't choose who to form it with? How do you find your Soul Mate, if you have one, for that matter?"

"To answer your questions in reverse order Soul Mates are usually drawn to each other and report that skin on skin contact feels not only comforting but pleasurable- even simple touches like bumping arms. And they're formed when the pair kisses for the first time- in fact, Soul Mate bonds are where the whole 'true love's kiss' came from."

Daniel butted in, bitter that Dani wasn't on his side, "Except how was I supposed to know all that?"

Sunita had the answer this time "You could have gone to the library to research it- like some of us Puffs did. Or, if you're truly opposed to research outside of classwork, asked a pureblood or an older year. Either way what you said was unacceptable and there really isn't an excuse."

Daniel rolled his eyes "I'm going to bed."

"Daniel has the right idea. We do have to get on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow." With that, the group dispersed and went off to their separate beds.

* * *

The next morning Ms. Prince took the 5 Hogwarts-age witches and wizards to King's Cross station. On the car ride there Taylor explained to Nico how to get onto the platform. Nico was the last one to go through the barrier. She couldn't actually take them to the platform because the weekend caretaker was out sick He was standing there, still incredulous about the whole 'walking through the barrier' bit despite seeing 4 people do the same. He was taking the first steps toward the barrier when he a voice appeared at his side. "Nicodemus, it's a pleasure to see you again."

The voice was greasy with a posh accent. It was so close to the one that gave Nico goosebumps and tingles. He turned to greet a man with long, white blonde hair and walking stick with a snake head. Two people stood with him- a haughty-looking woman with slightly darker blonde hair and Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I must say I am pleased to see you as well. I assume the radiant woman with you is your wife?" Nico said with a small smile.

"Narcissa Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her left hand.

"Nicodemus Evans, I am honored to make your acquaintance."

Draco glanced up at the clock above the barrier. "Nico, Father, Mother it's nearly 11:45 and I want to get a good compartment." Lucius raised his walking stick, inviting Nico to lead the way. Nico strode confidently into the barrier not showing that all he could think was _Please let this work. Please dear God, don't let me just run into a bloody stone wall and break my nose._ At the very last second, he cringed. After a moment of silence, he heard a train whistle and the return of hustle bustle of a train station. The only difference was instead of barking dogs and businessmen in suits he was surrounded by cooing owls and families in a mix of muggle casual wear and wizarding robes. A couple seconds later he heard Draco's voice, full of amusement. "There's no need to gawk, Evans."

Nico rolled his eyes, "There's no need to be cheeky, Malfoy." He countered with a smirk.

Narcissa turned Draco around and hugged him. "Have fun at school, honey. Don't get into any trouble and do well in all your classes." She kissed the top of his head and released him.

Draco turned to his father. "You know what's expected of you," Lucius told his son and nodded as a form of dismissal.

Draco strode confidently onto the train with Nico in his wake. Draco found a nearly empty compartment- the only other person in there was tall, dark skinned boy. "Hello, Blaise." Draco placed his trunk above the compartment smoothly and with ease. Nico followed his actions, after getting Fluffy from his tank, but due to his short stature, he struggled.

"Hello, Draco. Are going to introduce me to your new friend?" Blaise responded as Draco helped Nico get his trunk onto the shelves.

Draco slid into the seat and was quickly followed by Nico. "Hello, I'm Nicodemus Evans but most people call me Nico."

"Blaise Zabini, though who is the beauty wrapped around your shoulders?"

At that comment, the snake slithered from Nico to Blaise. "That's Fluffy." Blaise Zabini stroked Fluffy's head _**I like this one, friend. He has good taste.**_ The snake hissed. Nico smirked and rolled his eyes at the remark. "He's also remarkably vain and has a knack for finding those who think him 'beautiful' or 'majestic'."

"Vanity is something Blaise knows about from extensive personal experience." A girl with a snub nose and shoulder-length frizzy brown hair teased. Blaise skated to the wall allowing the girl to plop down next to him. She crinkled her nose. "Who's small, dark, and scrawny?" Draco kicked her shin underneath the table and she sent him a glare.

"Nicodemus Evans but you can. Who's rude, frizzy, and average?" Draco kicked him as well. Unlike Pansy, Nico kicked back

"Pansy Parkinson. I'm glad that the acclaimed Boy-Who-Lived has some spunk."

"What do you mean by that?" Blaise perked up at Pansy's comment. He turned to Nico. "What does she mean by that?"

Nico lifted his bangs, exposing his lightning bolt scar. "My name used to be Harry Potter. Though if you call me that or any variation thereof, it will not be pleasant for you." The other three people in the compartment nodded carefully.

"Any reason you don't like being called by that name?" Pansy asked as the train lurched forward.

"Yes and that reason is none of your business."

"Is there going to be a better response if ask about the huge scar across your face?"

"When I was eight this huge boy, he was like 14 or 15, mind you, backed me into a corner. He said that I needed to learn my place so he carved my face up with his knife. When turned his back I grabbed a brick that was on the ground and bashed his knee in. Then I stole his knife." He pulled out the Bowie knife he always kept on his belt. "That's how I got this. That's also when I got Fluffy. He was in the kid's pocket and I was pretty sure the kid was planning on killing the poor snake so I stole him too. And stabbed the kid's hand." Nico said all of this matter of factly. Given his tone, he could have been recalling what he ate for dinner last night.

After a few moments of silence, during which Fluffy slithered back to his own, Blaise spoke up. "Note to self: Do NOT fuck with Nicodemus Evans. It will not end well." That broke the tension and soon enough everyone laughing hysterically.

They were drawn out of their laughter by a door banging open at the back of the compartment. A boy plodded through the car. He came to the group's compartment and flung the door open "Have any of you seen Harry Potter?" He crinkled his nose as he realized who was in there. "Never mind. You are all just a bunch of slimy snakes."

"Who do you think you are? Barging in here and insulting us. You're lucky we haven't hexed you into oblivion, yet." Pansy exclaimed, darkly emphasizing the 'yet'.

"I'm Harry Potter's best mate so I'd watch your tongue if I were." Everyone in the compartment looked at each other.

"You know Harry Potter? What's your name? What's Potter like? What's his favorite color?" Nico asked, head on his hands, leaning forward, acting like an eager fanboy. Everyone else in the compartment wiped their faces of any emotion, figuring Nico had something up his sleeves.

"I'm Ron Weasley and obviously I know Harry Potter. He's really cool and brave. He knows more spells than some of the 7th years. He also loves Quidditch. His favorite color is red, obviously." Ron said with false confidence.

"Really, because I've never met you. I don't know any spells or what Quidditch is. Also, I think red is an ugly, garish color I much prefer green. And," Nico had long dropped the idiotic fanboy act and pushed his hair from the forehead, "my name used to be Harry Potter."

The color drained from Ron's face "You're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived? What are you doing hanging around a bunch of Death Eaters?"

"First of all, while I am the Boy-Who-Lived I no longer go by Harry Potter, my name is Nicodemus Evans. And, as far as I know, none of these people around me is old enough to have been of age during the First Wizarding War, in fact, most of them weren't even 1. So how exactly could they have joined Voldemort's," Ron cringed when the other boy uttered the Dark Lord's name, "side and subsequently fought for him?"

"Well, they're parents WERE Death Eaters so-"

"Technically, Zabinis were neutral in the Wizarding War." Blaise pointed

"Either way, it doesn't matter. Children shouldn't be judged by the sins of their parents." Nico argued

"THEY ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR PARENTS' DEATH, HARRY!" Ron yelled, pointing at the other people in the compartment.

Nico stood, knife in hand and pointed at the ginger boy. "An insane wizard named Voldemort is responsible for my parents' death. However, my companions' parents may or may not have contributed to my parents' death to put that upon them is gravely offensive. Not only is it an insult to my friends but it is an insult upon my, and my family's, honor. So do want to repeat that, Weasel? "

Ron looked down at the huge knife pointed at him. He gazed into the other boy's eyes only to be met a cold, calculating anger that told anyone who looked into it that Nicodemus could, and would, gut them like a fish. Ron took those things in and scrambled backward, literally running away.

"And my name is Nicodemus." The black haired boy called down the hallway. Once he'd seen Weasley leave the car he shut the compartment door and returned to his new friends.

"So we're your friends, now? What if we didn't want to be your friends?" Pansy teased

"Mostly I called you my friends because it sounded better than 'people I'm sharing a compartment with," Nico responded with a smirk. Pansy rolled her eyes.

The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful. The trolley lady came by and the group bought at least one, if not several, of every item on her cart. And then a little while later a chubby boy came looking for his toad who was apparently named Trevor. About 20 minutes before they arrived at Hogwarts the group changed into their robes.

The train lurched to a stop and the group exited the train and walked down a small path. There was a huge man holding a lantern. "Firs' years over here! Firs' years of here!" He called.

The first year class followed the man to a lake and some boats "No more than four to a boat." The man ordered. Blaise, Pansy, Draco, and Nico all got into one boat with relative ease. Unlike a certain freckled ginger who managed to flip his boat and himself, along with the set of twin girls who were in the boat. Nico's group watched this from a safe distance, laughing at Ron's foolishness and their nearly capsizing their own boat in their mirth.

Once Ron's boat was right side up and filled with eager first-year students the fleet rowed itself, by magic, across the lake to Hogwarts. They caught sight of Hogwarts, lit up by the stars and the moon., and even the purebloods and half-bloods who had grown up listening to stories of the castle were made silent by the castle's majestic beauty. The boats landed on the lakeshore and the students marched, still entranced by Hogwarts, towards their new school.

In the entrance hall, they were met by Professor McGonagall who told them all to smarten themselves up. She saw Ron and the twin girls, who were still dripping wet. "What happened to you three?" She asked pointedly.

One of the girls spoke up. "He jumped, and I do mean jumped, into our boat and capsized it."

Ron turned red. "How was I supposed to know that it would flip over? I've never been on a boat."

The other twin went to argue with Ron but was cut off by McGonagall. "Either way it showed poor judgment but since no one was injured no one will be punished." The witch then pulled out her wand and gave a complicated wave causing a stream of hot air to wash over the trio of 11-year-olds. "Everyone please form a single file line." The group responded as well as any group of 11-year-olds would when told to make a line- they formed a series of clumps that was line-like. So McGonagall had to go down the line and make them become a real line.

She led them into the Great Hall and stopped beside a three-legged stool which held a beaten up pointed hat. All the older students, the ones seated at the House tables, and the teachers stared intently at the hat. The unsorted students were quite confused until the hat opened at a rip near the brim and began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire student body and the teachers burst into applause at the conclusion of the song. Once everyone had settled McGonagall began calling names "Abbott, Hannah."

After only a few moments the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF." Then the hat sorted a boy with the surname Boot was sent to Ravenclaw.

Nico soon lost interest zoning in and out of the sorting. He perked up when heard McGonagall call "Entwhistle, Kevin." The boy was soon sorted into Hufflepuff. The moment Nico had been waiting for finally came. "Evans, Nicodemus." The Deputy Headmistress announced.

Nico strode to the stool and sat down as McGonagall placed the hat upon his head.

 _So you're the famous Boy-Who-Lived?_ The hat asked.

 _Yeah and apparently not only do you sing, you're telepathic._

 _Smart one- you could go to Ravenclaw. But you'd never truly fit in there- as much as you enjoy learning you don't believe in knowledge solely for knowledge's sake. Once you trust someone you're loyal to a fault. But the trust takes too long to build for you to be a decent Hufflepuff. That leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin._

 _Everyone expects you to be in Gryffindor- the defeater of You-Know-Who. And you're certainly brave enough_ _._ _You'll be a true hero there._

 _On the other hand Slytherin is where you'll make true, life-long friends. As brave as you are you know when, how, to wait until your enemy's back is turned. And I'm sure those in Slytherin will truly appreciate your ability to manipulate. Except that ½ the students there would hate you if they found it about your alter-ego. So I guess I'll leave it up to you- will you wear red and gold or green and silver?_

 _Green has always been my favorite color._

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called. Most of the teachers gave the requisite polite applause. But McGonagall looked shocked and Dumbledore looked downright apoplectic. Something only noticed by one Potions Professor. Nico stepped from the stage and snagged a seat close to the other Slytherins but enough space for his train friends.

Most of the teachers gave the requisite polite applause. But McGonagall looked shocked and Dumbledore looked downright apoplectic. Something only noticed by one Potions Professor. Nico stepped from the stage and snagged a seat close to the other Slytherins but enough space for his train friends.

Nicodemus took a mild interest in the sorting. He lazily noted that the girl from the bank, Granger, and boy from the train, the one with the toad, both went to Gryffindor. When Malfoy went into Slytherin Nico clapped the hardest. Pansy joined them at the Slytherin table and the twins got split up. Parvati went to Gryffindor and Padma went to Ravenclaw. The red-headed git got himself sorted into Gryffindor. After that Blaise was the last student sorted and he joined the rest of the group as a snake.

Dumbledore stood. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
"Thank you!" He waved his wand and food appeared on the tables. The goblets filled with pumpkin juice.

The students dug into the food. Nico had his nutrition potion in his sleeve and he quickly downed it without removing it from his sleeve. Those around him just thought he was just covering a burp or a cough. Nico put a little bit of everything on his plate- not a lot, just a bite or two. His friends chattered but he was focused on the whispers around him. All anyone could talk about was how Harry Potter hadn't been called. Was he dead? Was he at a different school? Was he attending under an alias? After a while the dinner became desert and all Nico got was a slice of berry pie and some vanilla ice cream.

Dumbledore stood once again at the end of the feast. "I have a few announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests Forbidden. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that Dungbombs, Fanged Frisbees, and Screaming Yo-Yos are still banned. The third floor corridor is banned under pain of certain death. Also, for those of you wondering about Harry Potter he has chosen to attend Hogwarts under the name Nicodemus Evans. Now- the school song."


End file.
